Go Go B-Champions
=Synopsis= Clarence Wong is a rich businessman and inventor. He also hates crime with a passion. Luckily for him, he knows about a mystical power called B-Aura ("B" standing for "beetle"), something only four living people possess (two of whom are his own children!). Now Mr. Wong has figured out a way to mix his hatred of crime, his knack for invention, and his belief in/obsession with B-Aura together. Immediately, Mr. Wong and his children, Aidan and Alexis, begin a search for the other two people with B-Aura: a homeless orphan named Elijah Carson and a pizza delivery boy named Dylan Cruz. The two boys are told to come to Wong Manor with no further information other than the address (to add dramatic effect). Once they get there, they are endowed with devices called B-Shifters (the aforementioned mix of Mr. Wong's hatred of crime, knack for invention, and belief in/obsession with B-Aura), which, once activated, transform the wearers into superhuman crimefighters known as... the Go Go B-Champions!!!!! Aidan becomes Stag B-Champion, Elijah becomes Dragon B-Champion, Dylan becomes Rhino B-Champion and Alexis becomes Lady B-Champion. When the city of Denver is clear of crime, an evil space emperor named Vexios and his imperial agents learn of these courageous crusaders. They decide to send down their fiercest warrior, a B-Champion doppelganger called Longhorn B-Champion. This new warrior quickly deactivates the B-Shifters and reveals to Elijah that he is actually not an orphan; in fact, Longhorn B-Champion is Elijah's father, James Carson, and was once a defender of justice himself until he saw the "error of his ways". Elijah is shocked by this, and threatens to reactivate his B-Shifter and kill him if he does not rejoin the side of good. At first, James laughs, but then he says, "If it'll make you happy, son... truce." The story does not end here. Like all tokusatsu archvillains, Vexios sends down a slew of monsters (one per day), and the series pretty much goes on like that. Mechs *'Stag B-Mech': Stag B-Champion's mech. Resembles a tank combined with a stag beetle. Forms the torso, head, and wings of B-Daioh. *'Dragon B-Mech': Dragon B-Champion's mech. Resembles a helicopter combined with a dragonfly. Forms the left arm of B-Daioh. *'Rhino B-Mech': Rhino B-Champion's mech. Resembles an RV combined with a rhinoceros beetle. Forms the legs of B-Daioh. *'Lady B-Mech': Lady B-Champion's mech. Resembles a gyroplane combined with a ladybug. Forms the right arm of B-Daioh. *'B-Daioh (B-GreatKing)': The giant robot (B-Oh) piloted by the B-Champions. Possessed by a spirit by the same name. *'Longhorn B-Mech': Longhorn B-Champion's mech. Resembles an armored car combined with a longhorn beetle. Can transform into its own giant robot or into battle armor for B-Daioh. *'B-Gouoh (B-StrongKing)': The giant robot form of Longhorn B-Mech. Possessed by a spirit of the same name. Just a tiny bit stronger than B-Daioh. *'Arachnis, The Spider-Mech': Without question the largest mech. Transports the other mechs (minus Longhorn) onto the battlefield. Can also combine with B-Daioh, B-Gouoh, or both. *'B-Chouoh (B-SuperKing)': An assault mode comprising of B-Daioh riding on the back of Arachnis. About three times as strong as regular B-Daioh. *'B-Juuoh (B-HeavyKing)': The same as B-Chouoh, except with B-Gouoh in the position of B-Daioh. About three times as strong as regular B-Gouoh. *'B-Kyuukyokuoh (B-UltimateKing)': The ultimate B-Oh in Go Go B-Champions. Comprises of B-Daioh, B-Gouoh and Arachnis. Only called into action when neither standard B-Oh is powerful enough. Category:Fan Fiction